


Oikawa's Ear: A Godly Composition

by Kat_74



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, One word story, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_74/pseuds/Kat_74
Summary: An unforgettable story about Oikawa's ear, ducks, and meth. A one word story transcending any previous notions you may have about the power of crackhead hours. Proceed with caution. After reading this, you will be changed.
Relationships: Oikawa's ear/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 16





	1. Ears, ducks, everything sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a story written with 2 friends, one word story style. just goes to show the power of crackhead hours

You look at your lovely duck only to look at his shins. They seem very pretty. You turn the doorknob and realize that there stands an ear, a very beeg ear. Realizing that this ear can talk, you start to hyperventilate. Once you finally finish hyperventilating, you take a deep cup for existential crises. As you roll around on the dirty floor, he steps over the centipede crawling in the bowl filled with cereal. Then, Oikawa’s ear decided to help chickens fight for charity. You get some hotdogs from men. Oikawa’s ear ate you. Fortunately, the chickens raised children, so you escaped Oikawa’s ear’s wrath. Although you escaped his wrath, he continued to smell your toes. You stand up to confirm that Oikawa’s ear put meth in bags made of apples. Oikawa’s ear slept on the shrek carpet. You grab Oikawa’s ear and throw him into an apple bag. Realizing you can eat the ear’s ear, you bite off a rock chunk.

Then you resurrect a magnificent looking cat because he was conspiring against the ear cult, which had recently accepted earism. Oikawa’s ear suddenly jumped into a garbage meth pile with the remains of the duck. The chickens foolishly snorted meth and died. The poor children became orphans who became magical fairies. They flew around the garbage meth cult. Oikawa’s foot and ear started jumping on a meth filled apple bag galore. The children fairies ate meth from the pile while flying pans whirled around Oikawa’s ear. Suddenly, the flying pans kissed Oikawa’s foot and ear at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading, leave a comment so we will continue <333


	2. The Appearance of Levi

Levi’s elbow had been infiltrating Oikawa’s ear’s 1971 Chevrolet Corvette. Levi’s hat decided to die promptly throwing himself off a pan cliff. Oikawa’s ear was mourning over the death of Levi’s chin acne when he died. Unfortunately, Oikawa’s ear didn’t realize the immortality Ushijima’s butterflies possessed. Suddenly, his butterflies became high on homemade cocaine noodle soup. After the explosion happened, the chickens flew into a pile of meth and apples. Oikawa’s ear then swam through miles of sand before diving into a carpet. The carpet started jumping up and down with a child sized shovel. When Oikawa’s ear ran to the ice rink, and yeeted a child into the big window above the pile of meth, which smelled like couch poop. Suddenly, the child disappeared into the night.

Oikawa’s ear committed die. It fell into the portal of blackness. All meth bags have flown over people, terrorizing ducks in brazil tsunamis. Before America nuked America as frenemies, America yeeted a person under the table of contents. Oikawa’s ear never burned orphans because he cried everytime he flew past the cocaine factory. Before tomorrow came, he yoinked a bird into your bag of air on cats and turtles who frowned. Later, he would bury a potatoe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end (bc SOMEONE doesnt want to continue this anymore T_T)


End file.
